Jakerella
by Quick-Demon
Summary: Praxis in a dress? Torn in a tutu? EEEKK! Once again Jak has to win the girl and do it all before midnight. Third in the Fairytale series but can be read as a stand alone


Title: Jak-erella

Author: Quick-demon

Disclaimers: I own nothing but the hard work of making this 'fic.

Rating: PG-13 (Rated for language)

Genre: General, Humor

Game: Jak II. Anytime during the game.

Summery: Jak is Cinderella and has a horrible family. Can he go to the ball and marry the princess and live happily ever after? Third in the Fairytale series

Sequel to: Jak and the Palace-stalk and Repunzel

Author Notes: My muse is at it again but this time with another fairytale story.

* * *

Characters are: The Narrator is Daxter. Jak plays Cinderella. The Stepmother or father is played by Baron Praxis. The stepsisters are played by Erol and Krew. The prized Princess is played by Keira. The queen of the land is Ashelin, the Fairy Godmother is played by Torn, the Palace servant is played by Sig and the Horse is played by Samos.

* * *

Narrator/Daxter grins cheerfully form the narrator box, "Welcome again to another session of Haven City Fairytales. I'm you Narrator Daxter"

Cinderella/Jak groans, "Not again!"

Narrator/Daxter rolled his eyes, "What did you expect? I'm da master at this story telling! Anyway this story should turn out interesting since all the girl members are males and all the male members are female. He, he!"

Cinderella/ Jak gave Daxter a look, "You did on purpose didn't you?"

Narrator/Daxter rolled his eyes, "Of course. I can't miss the chance to see Praxis in a dress

Cinderella/ Jak cried, "Ugh! Mental picture!"

Narrator/Daxter snapped, "Now no more interrupting! I have a story to tell! Ok Once a upon a time there lived a girl- erh boy named Cinderella. They lived in Haven City Slums. His father left to go on a 'long trip' but never came back so he was left with his stepmother- erh I mean stepfather and his two ugly stepbrothers"

Cinderella/ Jak smirked, "See I told you shouldn't have reversed roles. Now you and other people would get confused"

Narrator/Daxter snapped, "Did I ask you to speak? No! So shut you piehole!"

Cinderella/ Jak blinked, "Piehole? Geez Daxter you're getting worse!"

Narrator/Daxter growled, "Just shut up Jak! I am the Narrator, you have to obey me! Must we go through this all the time!?"

Cinderella/ Jak exclaimed, "Yes! Because you have poor Narrating skills!"

Narrator/Daxter snapped, "Shut up! Anyway his stepfather always made him work. Cinderella had to clean the whole house with a detergent that has Dark Eco in it. Unknowingly it slowly changed him but he was still handsome on the outside. His step family was mean and rude to him"

Cinderella/ Jak drawled, "Thanks for the compliment Dax"

Narrator/Daxter growled, "Grrr! I said shut up! Anyway there was an announcement in the middle of the square. Cinderella and his step family were there to hear the announcement"

Palace Servant/Sig stood in the middle of the square holding piece of paper, "Listen up cherries! There is a party at the palace tonight. The Princess is looking for a man to marry and by order of the Queen, everyone is to attend. If not I'll boot you there with my Peace Maker, got it?"

Narrator/Daxter frowned, "Sig! You not suppose to have your Peace Maker!"

Palace Servant/Sig poked his finger at the Narrator's box, "Listen Goldenboy, you can make me a palace servant but you can never take my Peace Maker away from me. Not even with your "divine powers" of the Narrator can take this away from me!"

Narrator/Daxter challenged, "Wanna bet?"

Cinderella/Jak tried to interrupt, "I don't think that's wise Daxter"

Palace Servant/Sig gave Daxter a cold hard stare, "You do and you find your self on the wrong end my gun"

Narrator/Daxter wiggled his fingers, "Ooooh I'm scared"

Cinderella/Jak tried to interrupt, "Daxter..."

Palace Servant/Sig growled, "I'm warning you doughboy!"

Cinderella/Jak tried to interrupt again, "Daxter!"

Narrator/Daxter wiggled his fingers, "Ooooh I'm scared. Sig lost his Peace Maker by _accident"_

Palace Servant/Sig shouted, "That's it!"

Cinderella/Jak exclaimed, "Daxter!"

Narrator/Daxter screamed, "AAAAAKKKK!"

Sig entered the Narrator's box and the fight took place.

Cinderella/Jak cringed, "Geez. Ow that's got to hurt! Oooh, eeep... ahhh....you guys stop it! We got a story to tell!"

Narrator/Daxter screamed, "OK OK OK OK! Sig's Peace Maker is returned to him!"

Palace Servant/Sig smirked, "Thank you. I knew you'll come around"

Narrator/Daxter squeaked, "Yeah... I think my arm is broken"

Palace Servant/Sig grunted, "Lucky there is nothing else broken"

Cinderella/Jak growled, "Can we get on with it?"

Narrator/Daxter narrated, "Sure. Narrator gets a cast on his arm and chocolate for his TLC. The step family went home to get prepared for the ball. Jak, with his super sowing skills, was forced to help make their dresses"

Stepmother/Baron Praxis requests, "Cinderella. You have to help make me and my daughters- erh I mean sons dresses!"

Cinderella/Jak exclaimed, "What! Get fu-"

Narrator/Daxter growled, "JAAAAAAAK! Just do it! It's part of the story!"

Cinderella/Jak grumbles, "Stupid story, stupid main character, stupid, stupid, stupid"

Stepmother/ Baron Praxis said defiantly, "I like my dress red. Erol?"

Stepsister 1/Erol sneered, "I personally like red and yellow striped dress! Don't get it wrong Eco Freak or your head will be my trophy!"

Narrator/Daxter commentated, "Jak went away to make their dresses. After prickling his fingers he had them done by lunch time"

Cinderella/Jak smiled, "Cool I really got super sowing skills"

Narrator/Daxter waved off, "Yeah, yeah. Shock horror, glamour. His step father and brother was happy with the result so he set out to do his own dress to to with"

Cinderella/Jak blinked, "Hey I thought the roles are reverse. Don't I get a suit?"

Narrator/Daxter said slowly, "No Keira is wearing a suit"

Cinderella/Jak exclaimed, "What?"

Narrator/Daxter explained, "The roles are reversed but not the characters!"

Cinderella/Jak said stubbornly, "There is no way I'm wearing a dress to the party!"

Narrator/Daxter snapped, "Jak shut up will ya? Just suck it up and get on with it!"

Cinderella/Jak grumbled, "Stupid narrator"

Stepsister 2/Krew floats up to Jak, "Ahhhh Jak. The step brother I wanted to see"

Cinderella/Jak blinked, "Krew? Krew! You put Krew in this story?!"

Narrator/Daxter smiled, "Yeah-huh. He's ugly enough"

Cinderella/Jak agreed, "You got that right!"

Stepsister 2/ Krew ignoring the conversation be made his sweet request, "I want you to make me a dress for the party to night"

Cinderella/Jak cried, "But I'm on my lunch break!"

Stepsister 2/ Krew convinced, "Jak, Jak, it's just business. Just make me the dress and you can have all the lunch breaks you want, ey. What do you say my boy?"

Cinderella/Jak said levelly, "It's Cinderella in the story and I'm not your boy! Fine! But you owe me a modification for my Morph Gun"

Narrator/Daxter whined, "Jaaaak!"

Stepsister 2/ Krew nodded, "Deal. I would like a green dress made from the finest silk. I love how the fabric rubs against my skin"

Krew licked his fingers. Cinderella/Jak and Narrator/Daxter: stares at Krew in horror.

Stepsister 2/ Krew dismissed them, "Now go! I need my beauty sleep"

Narrator/Daxter sighed, "I said it before and I'll say it again. There isn't enough hours in the day! Krew hovered away and Jak once again slaved over another dress. Because Krew was extra, extra, extra outsized it took Jak the rest of the day to sow the dress together from the finest green silk. By the time Jak finished it was already dusk"

Stepsister 2/ Krew grinned, "Ah, excellent. It's just gorgeous Jak. You've done a marvellous job with it. He's the Morph Gun mod I promised"

He threw the mod to Cinderella/Jak

Cinderella/Jak smiled, "Thanks"

Narrator/Daxter whined, "Jaaaak! We're in Fairytale land! No Morph Guns!"

Cinderella/Jak folded his arms, "Hey I deserve something for all the sowing I did!"

Narrator/Daxter sighed, "Fine but no more! Jak had no more time to make his own dress and was left with nothing but his own rags"

Cinderella/Jak exclaimed, "I can't go like this!"

Stepmother/ Baron Praxis sneered, "You're not going"

Cinderella/Jak exclaimed, "What!? After all I did for you?"

Stepsister 1/ Erol joined in, "You heard the man. You're not going! Why would the Princess be more interested in the like of an Eco Freak? At the sight of you, you're a loser and turning up would just prove that fact. Anyway your rags would just give us a bad image!"

Cinderella/Jak shook a fist at him, "Grrr, why you!"

Stepmother/ Baron Praxis boomed, "You are not going and that is final!"

Narrator/Daxter commentated, "The Baron pushed Cinderella into a room and locked the door with a key. Cinderella banged on the door demanding to be let out but it was useless. He looked to the small window and knew he couldn't fit through it. He was trapped her and no way to getting to the party. No way seeing the Princess"

Cinderella/Jak growled, "Gee rub it in Dax"

Narrator/Daxter smiled, "Jak started to cry"

Cinderella/Jak protested, "Hey I'm NOT crying!"

Narrator/Daxter whinged, "You have to its part of the story!"

Cinderella/Jak said stubbornly, "I don't care of it's part of your body! I'm not crying!"

Narrator/Daxter demanded, "Do it! I'm the Narrator! I have power over you!"

Cinderella/Jak snapped, "I don't care I'm not crying! I never cried and I never will! Not good for my image!"

Narrator/Daxter huffed, "Fine then! Just do a fake one"

Cinderella/Jak growled, " No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

Narrator/Daxter gave in, "Fine just say Boo-hoo and that's it ok?"

Cinderella/Jak gave in, "Grrr, fine Boo-hoo. Happy?"

Narrator/Daxter smiled, "Yes! Now as Cinderella was crying a bright light came through the small window. Cinderella was interrupted from his sorrow and looked up. The bright light shifted to a figure. Cinderella looked at the figure in awe"

Cinderella/Jak blinked, "Torn? Geesuz what did Daxter do to you?"

Fairy Godmother/Torn vowed, "That mangy rat is going to pay!"

Narrator/Daxter looking innocent, "What? Torn is suppose to be the Fairy Godmother. Fairies have wings and since Torn didn't come with his own naturally..."

Fairy Godmother/ Torn growled, "Wait until I narrate a story! You are going to be humiliated so badly that you will be begging my mercy!"

Narrator/Daxter rolled his eyes, "Dream on! I have powers of the Narrator. You cannot take this position away from me"

Fairy Godmother/ Torn sniffed, "We'll see"

Narrator/Daxter commentated, "Anyway the Fairy Godmother comes in with a pretty pink tu-tu with pink wings to match. He was here to grant Cinderella a favour"

Fairy Godmother/Torn said flatly, "I'm here to grant you three wishes"

Narrator/Daxter said flatly, "No Torn, that's comes with a Genie. Your a Fairy Godmother not a Genie. You're suppose to grant Jak his one wish"

Cinderella/Jak pouted, "I only get one?"

Fairy Godmother/Torn growled, "Well you wanted to go to that party. I have to grant you it don't I?"

Cinderella/Jak tilted his head, "Well yeah"

Fairy Godmother/Torn growled, "So quit your complaining"

Cinderella/Jak folded his arms, "Fine I want to go to the party with a nice dress"

Fairy Godmother/Torn agreed," Ok. Uh what do I do now?"

Narrator/Daxter smiled cracking his fingers, "Leave that to me. Torn waved his magic wand that had a cheep plastic star with glitter on the end of it. Jak was instantly in a sparkling blue dress with his long hair done up nicely"

Cinderella/Jak screamed, "AHHHHHHHH! I really look like a girl! DAAAAAAAAAAAXTER!"

Narrator/Daxter smirked, "Sorry Jak but you have to look pretty for the party. Plus that Goatee of yours give you a manish look so no one will be mistaking you for one"

Cinderella/Jak boiled, "You are really going to pay for this Daxter!"

Narrator/Daxter said cheekily, "Please put it on my bill. Anyway Torn turned a cabbage into a carriage and turned a passer-by --which happened to be Samos-- into a horse"

Cinderella/Jak asked, "Hey how did he do that from inside this room?"

Narrator/Daxter shurgged, "I don't know. He can just do it. Torn magically unlocked the door and let them both out. And they went outside to the magical carriage"

Horse/Samos growled, "This is not funny any more Daxter!"

Narrator/Daxter said cheekily, "I knew you were always the animal lover"

Horse/Samos screeched, "Daaaaaxter!"

Fairy Godmother/Torn turned to Cinderella/Jak, "Before you go Cinderella I've got to warn you about something

Cinderella/Jak's face was blank, "What?"

Fairy Godmother/Torn explained, "This magic spell has a flaw. It only works until midnight. After midnight something bad happens. Make sure you get your ass out of there before the clock does"

Cinderella/Jak chewed his lip, "Midnight erh? Fine. That leaves six hours. I guess getting pissed (drunk) is out of the question"

Fairy Godmother/Torn smiled, "Sure is. Magic and alcohol doesn't mix"

Cinderella/Ja nodded, "Right got it. Let's go Samos"

Horse/Samos growled, "I can't believe this!"

Narrator/Daxter commentated, "So Cinderella rode to the palace in the carriage with the Fairy Godmother's words in his head. They got to a large tall palace that was in the middle of the city. Cinderella rode the large elevator up and entered the Throne Room of the palace. It was full of people with splendid gowns and it was fancily decorated with ribbons and it even had a disco ball in the middle of the room"

Stepbrother Krew was stuffing his face while the stepfather Baron Praxis was speaking with the Queen.

Stepsister 2/Krew chewed, "This food is just divine"

Narrator/Daxter commnetated on Krew's eating, "Krew gets chicken sauce all over his fingers and all over his silk dress that Cinderella slaved over for half the day. He licked them and stuffed his face with more chicken. Yuk!

Oh and the Princess was dancing with Stepbrother Erol looking uninterested"

Cinderella/Jak rubbed his hands together, "Time for me to get the girl!"

Narrator/Daxter narrates, "Cinderella walks up to the dancing pair"

Cinderella/Jak tapped Erol's shoulder, "May I cut in?"

Narrator/Daxter commentated, "Cinderella shoves Stepbrother Erol out of the way. Stepbrother Erol fell unceremoniously to the floor"

Stepsister 1/Erol growled, "Hey I was..."

Cinderella/Jak asked ignoring Erol, "May I have this dance?"

Princess/Keira smiled, "Sure. Wow you look beautiful tonight. That dress really hugs your figure"

Cinderella/Jak smiled back, "Gee thanks"

Narrator/Daxter narrates, "The Princess was so thrill to be dancing with someone who was good looking that she danced with him aaaalllllll night. Well for six hours anyway. The Stepbrothers and Stepfather were jealous but couldn't cut in to dance with the Princess"

Cinderella/Jak complimented, "I love that suit. It 'suits' you so well"

Princess/ Keira giggled, "Why thank you"

Narrator/Daxter rolles his eyes then grinned, "Suddenly the clock struck midnight Cinderella panicked"

Cinderella/Jak's eyes went wide, "Oh no! Its midnight!"

Princess/ Keira blinked, "What's wrong?"

Cinderella/Jak: exclaimed, "Oh Mar I gotta go!"

Narrator/Daxter commentates, "Cinderella dashed for the door but Palace Servant was in the way"

Palace servant/ Sig looked at Jak, "Sorry cherry. No ones allowed out after at least two am"

Cinderella/Jak exclaimed, "What? I've got to get out! Daxter!"

Narrator/Daxter put his hands up, "Hey don't look at me! My arm's in a cast!"

Princess/ Keira shouts, "Please come back"

Cinderella/Jak shakes his head, "No no! This is all wrong!"

Narrator/Daxter nodded in agreement, "You betcha. Since Sig is an impassable obstacle I help you around it"

Cinderella/Jak smiled, "Thanks. I think my dress is disappearing!"

Narrator/Daxter panicked, "Quick Drink some alcohol"

Cinderella/Jak exclaimed, "What!?"

Narrator/Daxter said more calmly, "Just do it Jak! Trust me!"

Cinderella/Jak exclaimed, "What? No way! It'll make it worse! You know what Torn said. Alcohol and Magic don't mix"

Narrator/Daxter tried to convince, "It's your only hope!"

Cinderella/Jak said stubbonly, "No!"

Narrator/Daxter growled, "Mar! Your stubborn as a donkey. Fine I'll make you. Stepbrother Erol came on to the Princess"

Stepsister 1/ Erol sneered, "Come here Princess. If I can't have you at lease I would like a goodbye kiss"

Narrator/Daxter blinked "Erol? Oh... oh.... oh my God!"

Cinderella/Jak growled, "What?"

Narrator/Daxter shook his head, "You don't want to know"

Cinderella/Jak growled, "Just spit it out Daxter"

Narrator/Daxter sighed, "Alight but don't say I didn't warn you... Erol came up to Keira and forcefully kissed her"

Cinderella/Jak shrieked, "WHAT! The son of a bi-"

Narrator/Daxter smiled, "Alcohol can fix it. Drink it before Keira starts enjoying this tonguey!"

Cinderella/Jak ran to the bar, "On it!"

Narrator/Daxter narrates, "Cinderella grabs a bottle of alcohol and gulps it down in seconds. Magic and the toxin mingled together within his body. This causes a violent reaction and who ever is stupid enough to mix magic and alcohol goes boom!"

Cinderella/Jak exclained, "What! I'm going to explode?!"

Narrator/Daxter said slowly, "No!"

Cinderella/Jak cried, "I didn't want to commit suicide!"

Narrator/Daxter growled, "Wait a minute! I haven't finished! Let me will ya? Anyway since he had long exposure to the cleaning detergents that contain Dark Eco, his body contained the evil substance. These chemicals mingled together and instead of exploding he converted to Dark Cinderella (Dark Jak... in a dress). Everyone screamed in terror at the sight"

Dark Cinderella/Jak growled, "Now I look more ugly than before! Why do I ever listen to you?"

Stepsister 1/ Erol sneered, "Oh look its the Eco Freak. If you haven't noticed I got the girl in this tale and not you! Ha ha ha ha!"

Princess/Kiera wrinkled her nose, "You? Ewwwwwww! I prefer purple over there to the likes of you"

Stepsister 1/ Erol smiled, "Don't princesses say the darnest things?"

Dark Cinderella/Jak growled, "Let her go!"

Stepsister 1/ Erol smirked, "Why? She kissed me. That means I'll be her bride and we'll live happily ever after!"

Princess/Kiera scoffed, "In your dreams!"

Dark Cinderella/Jak growled, "If you don't get your slimy hands off her I'll rip you to shreds"

Stepsister 1/ Erol wriggled his fingers, "Ooooh I so scared of the Eco freak! Oh help me please. Ha ha ha ha ha!"

Dark Cinderella/Jak growled, "Grrrrr! Now you'll pay!"

Narrator/Daxter narrates, "Dark Cinderella lunged at Stepbrother Erol and they both fought each other. People watched in horror and awe of the fight. Blah, blah, blah... Cinderella eventually threw his stepbrother out of the window and by the law of Fairytale physics Erol fell to his doom to be a pancake on the pavement below.

Dark Cinderella/Jak danced, "Yay I won! Thanks Daxter!"

Narrator/Daxter grinned, "Well I had to. Sig wouldn't let you out and Erol went to sneak a kiss behind my back! So he deserved to be a pancake! Dark Cinderella returned to normal. Even his dress disappeared since there was no more magic left. He was exposed for what he was.

Cinderella/Jak frowned, "Hey I thought I loose a shoe and she comes after me"

Narrator/Daxter rolled eyes, "Geez! You KEEP interrupting me! I haven't even finished! Keep your trap shut will ya! Far out!"

Cinderella/Jak rolled his eyes, "Trap? Far out? I think you should rest from being Narrator for a while!"

Narrator/Daxter snapped, "I think I should have a rest from _you_ interrupting. Anyway Cinderella was so embarrassed he manage to push past Sig"

Palace Servant/Sig said stubbornly, No way! Not until two am"

Narrator/Daxter shrugged, "Eh worth a shot. Cinderella instead jumped through a window and ran across one of the support cables. He couldn't run properly in high heels he was wearing-- that happen to be left over from the spell-- so he took them off and left them there outside the broken window. So he ran across one of the support cables and down the elevator. He ran all the way home

The Princess picked up the high heels that were left behind. She ran to the Palace Servent at the door"

Princess/Kiera pleaded, "Sig you have to find that man who danced with me tonight! When the sun is out later on today please find him for me"

Palace Servant/Sig held his hand up, "Don't wet your suit Chilli Pepper. I'm on it later. Just enjoy the rest of the night"

Princess/Kiera smiled, "Thanks"

Narrator/Daxter smiled, "Wow that was smooth. No interruptions! Anyway later that day the Palace Servant went out knocking on every door in the City trying to find who was the owner of the shoes. It was nearing the end of the day when he reached Cinderella's house. As usual he was doing chores as punishment for making Stepbrother Erol a pancake"

Palace Servant/Sig, "Gather all the tenants in this place. We have to find the person who fits the shoe"

Stepmother/Baron Praxis sighed, "Fine. Krew!"

Stepsister 2/Krew called, "Coming!"

Narrator/Daxter commentated, "Praxis tried to stuff his big feet in his shoe but it didn't work. Krew floated up and tried the shoe but since his legs are as skinny as sticks and his feet were too small"

Palace Servant/Sig asked, "Anyone else?"

Stepmother/ Baron Praxis said straight away, "No"

Narrator/Daxter frowned, "Yes! Cinderella is here!"

Stepmother/ Baron Praxis protested, "You're the Narrator. I believe you cannot be involve with the actual context of the story"

Narrator/Daxter growled, "Shut up! I can do what ever the hell I like! Jak! Get your dressy butt out here! Cinderella is curious of all the commotion and enters and sees Palace Servant Sig"

Cinderella/Jak cheered, "Alright! You found my shoes!"

Stepmother/ Baron Praxis raised an eyebrow, "You mean you were that man in that blue dress?"

Cinderella/Jak said feeling good, "Yup. Fit them on me!"

Narrator/Daxter commentated, "The Palace Servant did just that and the fitted perfectly. Sig took him back to the palace to be reunited with the Princess in the Palace. The Queen came down to see her daughter's choice"

Queen/Ashelin threw her hands up, "Finally my part comes! Took you long enough!"

Narrator/Daxter frowned, "Hey! I kept getting interrupted by wonder boy over here"

Cinderella/Jak frowned, "What so you blame me? What about Sig? He blocked the exit so it took longer to escape!"

Palace Servant/Sig sniffed, "Well if Goldenboy over her didn't take my Peace Maker in the first place then I would of been more generous and let the cheery here out"

Narrator/Daxter exclaimed, "What?!"

Queen/Ashelin, folded her arms, "See its all your fault!"

Narrator/Daxter exclaimed, "What!"

Queen/Ashelin looked at the paper in front of her, "Now where's my line oh yes. So this is the guy you want to marry?"

Princess/Kiera smiled, "Yes I do. He's cute, muscular and single. Plus he saved me from that awful ugly kisser Erol"

Queen/Ashelin thought for a moment, "Well you have a point... alright then you have my permission to marry him"

Princess/Kiera cheered, "Yay thank you!"

Samos snapped, "Excuse me?"

Narrator/Daxter rolled eyes, "Hey what are you doing here? You suppose to be a horse!"

Samos raised an eyebrow, "Oh am I now? The Magic spell wore off and now I hear my daughter is off to marry!"

Narrator/Daxter rolled his eyes, "Oh get over it old log. Its only in the fairytale! Its not for real!"

Cinderella/Jak clicked his fingers, "Damn!"

Samos folded his arms, "Fine. But no one gives blessings but me!"

Cinderella/Jak sighed, "Whatever...Daxter if you do the honours..."

Narrator/Daxter sighed, "Yeah yeah. Cinderella married the Princess and lived happily ever after"

Cinderella/Jak growled, "Daaaxter!"

Narrator/Daxter sighed, "Alright, alright! Cinderella married the Princess and lived in the palace. He escaped the clutches of his stepfather and brother, by doing that, and never had to clean with Dark Eco based detergents ever again. Erol is still a pancake but one day he'll un-flatten himself and come after Cinderella with vengeance. Until then they all live happily ever after

The end"

Jak cheered, "Yay!

Ashelin sighed with relief, "I'm glad that's over!"

Sig agreed, "I'm with you chilli pepper!"

Daxter rolled his eyes, "Its not that bad!"

Samos put his hands on his hips, "Really? You think so? Why don't you go and be in it for once?"

Daxter exclaimed, "No way! I like my job! It gives me power that I never had!"

Torn growled, "You are going to pay for dressing me like that! Pink is not my colour!

Daxter gulped, "Eeeep I think I got to go again! AAAAHHH!"

Daxter ran away.

Torn growled, "Get your scrawny ass back here!"

Sig turns to the readers, "That's all cherries. Until next time, which I seriously hope there isn't... Anyway good bye cherries!"

* * *

**The End**

I hoped you'd enjoyed that one! I'll see you around with another. Bye

Review! Please review! I like to know what you think.


End file.
